Heart's Desire
by Lady StarrLight
Summary: It has been years since Alice has left Underland, leaving her life there behind... Including Hatter. When he has the chance to have his Heart's desire, he seizes the chance, but what will happen because of this?
1. Heart's Desire

"You may enter," White Queen called.

"Lady Mirana," Hatter said going into a deep bow.

"For the sake of Underland! Rise, Hatter!"

He did as she said, not wanting to upset her further.

"Do you know what brought you here Hatter?" He shook his head. He truly had not the slightest idea why he had been summoned to Mirana's chamber. Of course he was fearing the worst of news….

"Hatter, something has been… bothering you, so to say. You are one of my dearest friends, but you have been so distant over the past few months. What is the matter?

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't. How could he explain that he realized that he was in love with Alice? The only person that had ever been able to see deep down into the depths of his heart? How could he even begin to explain how much he missed her? Pure, sweet Alice…. If only he could see her one more time…

Hatter was lost to thought. And when he didn't answer, Mirana got impatient. Her sweet shell started to break, and she made a noise similar to a growl.

"HATTER!" he came back to the present. "Tell me what the matter is!"

"I can not, my lady." Hatter said turning away in shame. He would not let her see him on the verge of tears of sorrow. He started to leave; he couldn't stay in her presence any longer.

There was of rustle of shirts, and then he heard a soft voice behind him. "Hatter…" Mirana called, "I have one more thing to tell you, or one more thing to give you…."

He turned around and stared at her with his sorrow pinched eyes, the eyes that should never be touched by sadness. "There is nothing that you could give me-"

"There is! There is!" she said silencing him. "Hatter I would like to give you something that should have given to you a long time ago…. Hatter, I would like to give you your Heart's desire."

Hatter suddenly felt dizzy. _My Heart's desire? _he thought to himself. You see it's not as easy as just giving it to someone. Being a sorceress, like Mirana, even the most trained in magic could be drained of power and weaken them for as much a few months. This was no small gift coming from anyone.

"I can't do that to you, my lady," Hatter cried, "I can't possibly!"

"Oh, but you can Hatter! You must! Otherwise I know you will never be truly happy! And I can't possibly bear your sadness…"

He stood there silently. It seemed as if hours passed in that silence. Finally, Mirana spoke up.

"What is your Heart's desire?" she said calmly.

_Alice, _his heart whispered. _ALICE! Bring her home!_


	2. 1885

_England, 1885_

Alice stepped out of her carriage at her home, the Ascot Estate.

"Come along now, Lewis," she chided her six year old son. "We have to go tell your father we have arrived home." Though, truly, she felt no hurry to even see Lewis's father at all.

Lewis stepped out of the carriage reluctantly. He did not enjoy his fathers company one bit. He had his mother's sense of adventure and luckily, her looks. He never felt much connection with his father, and feared becoming a replica of his father.

"Must we speak with father?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alice painfully. "Hamish is your father and my husband. He is our lord and we have a duty to him."

_When did I become such a… lady?_ She wondered, but she already knew the answer. When Lord Ascot died and Hamish inherited the company. When he refused to fund her trips unless she married him. Little did she know he would cut her off all together and never allow her to travel away from him again. He 'had employees for that' and told her 'it is not a lady's place for such things'. All of this made her loathe him even more. And the fact he force her to have a child with him made her sicker.

"Lewis, I believe it would be best if you go get dressed for the party," said Alice when they reached the door of Hamish's study. "I'll see you there."

He set off, looking relieved, with his nanny to go get dressed.

Alice took a deep breath, and entered the study.

"You're late." Hamish said before he even turned around.

"I know," replied Alice.

"I know? I know?" He said raising his voice. "And you're filthy to! You have been a lady your whole life and still don't know how to behave like one! Why are you covered in dirt?"

When she did not answer he became furious.

"WHY?" He roared.

"Before Lewis and I left we played in the rose garden." She said calmly.

"'Played'? And you went out in this state? How dare you disrespect my name?"

"Maybe I would not if you allowed me to travel."

_**CRACK!**_

He had slapped her.

"Never disrespect me. I am lord. You are but a lady. You live in my house under my law. You have no power in my house."

Alice calmly walked away from Hamish, unshaken. When she reached the door, without turning around she said, "Fairfarren, Hamish. Fairfarren."

And then she ran.

She ran out of the manor, past the men and woman gathering for the big party Hamish was throwing, past the people calling her name, past the red roses she hated, past her life. She ran until she stopped at a strange hole in the ground, a rabbit hole, and knelt down beside it and peered into it. The ground gave way beneath her and then she was falling, tumbling, down the rabbit hole once more.


	3. Arrivals

**Here comes a shortie. Sorry. :( B****ut I'm writing again! Happy days! Enjoy!**

**-Lady StarrLight**

* * *

She tried to grab what ever she could to keep her self from falling, the exotic things that hung on the wall, maps, tapestries, paintings, cracked mirrors, but that could not cease her screaming. She is still falling. Of what little she could see of the opening to the rabbit hole, the sky was turning from blue to rich black, and soon she could see the night's stars twinkling in the world above. She started to grow weary from trying to stop herself and she understood there was no point trying to stop this from happening. Yet all of this seemed oddly familiar… She soon was slipping out of consciousness, still falling, and unknowing the reason why uttered the word "Hatter."

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Beaten from her journey down the rabbit hole, Alice lay in a crumpled heap. Bruised and bloody, she had passed out. Even when she awoke, she laid there and sobbed.

Where was she? But she could not process that thought long because her world soon became once again darkness

* * *

"There's a disturbance in Wonderland." Mirana said then cried out in pain.

"Sshhhh," Hatter chided her. "You're very weak. No more magic. You should never have given me that gift."

She looked up at him. "It was worth it."

"It didn't work though!" he roared.

She looked stung. "It did. It did…." She said as she drifted of into a slumber.

Hatter was left there in the silence. If the gift had worked, where was Alice? He had to do something to take his mind of Alice.

And do that he would need to throw a tea party.


	4. Curious and Curiouser

**Hi again! Thought I fell down a rabbit hole? If only… Well back to my story. Don't be upset with Alice's stupidity. It gets better. I promise. As always, enjoy.**

**-**_**Lady Starrlight**_

Alice awoke in a small chamber lit by bright lanterns and lined with doors of every shape and size. She slowly got up, and tried to open the first. It was locked.

"No one home," she mumbled to herself, though she hoped deep inside that someone had heard her. She tried the next door, then the next, then the next, each time becoming more frantic. Ever single door was locked.

"No way out." She cried crumpling to the floor. But something had caught her eye. In the middle of the chamber there was a three-legged table with a key sitting atop it that had not been there before.

"Curious and curiouser." She whispered. She quickly snatched the key of the table and tried to open each door with the key but it was no use. The key opened none of the doors. But before she gave up hope completely, she saw a velvet curtain hanging in the corner. When she pulled the curtain aside, a small door was revealed in the wall.

"This room gets stranger and stranger!" she said aloud.

She shoved the tiny key into the lock. _Click! _the door signaled, causing Alice to smile for the first time in what felt like days. She pushed the tiny door open then bent down to peer into the small world on the other side. She tried to wedge her body through the door, but her shoulders got stuck in the process.

She pulled her self back into the chamber. Was there no way out? She drew the key out of the door and flung it across the room. She was going to be trapped in that small chamber forever! She looked back at the table. On it now sat a small glass bottle that with tag that read _Drink Me. _She looked around the room, looking for the person, or thing, that had placed it there. Nothing but an empty chamber of doors stared back at her.

She slowly made her way toward the table. She picked up the tiny bottle and examined it. Nothing seem to awful about it, so she took a swing from the bottle. It tasted horrid! But that thought did not linger long. She was slowly skrinking down, and down toward the floor below.

When she stopped growing downwards, her dress had become enormous on her. She salvaged a few scraps of fabric and tied them to her body. When she was satisfied, she dashed toward the small door. On her way to the door, she grabbed the key she had flung across the chamber before. She turned the key in the small lock and the door opened with ease when she reached it. Thank God she hadn't set the key on the table before she shrunk! Now she was on her own in a strange world. A Wonderland almost…


	5. Tea Party

She didn't move down the path in the new world very fast. Every few seconds something new would pop out of the strange plant giving something else to stare at in awe. Soon she wasn't even looking were she was walking.

_OUFT!_ She landed with a thud. She had walked right into the steam of a mushroom. How small was she? When she returned to her rightful standing position, she noticed a small glass box at her feet. Within in the box contained a cake reading _EAT ME. _She suddenly realized how hungry she was. So she picked up the cake and took a giant bite.

"Ugh!" she said recoiling from the taste she spit out most of the cake from her mouth.

"I've always hated Upelkuchen…" She muttered. Where had that word come from? Swallowing what was left of the cake, she started to feel a strange, funny feeling in the bottom of her abdomen. She felt a lurch in her gut, and then she was growing, well, up. She soon was towering over the mushrooms as she used to. Tugging at them hem of her dress that was just above her knee, she took of in a sprint. She had no clue where she was going, but something in her heart was telling her where to go…

*8*

Hatter sat alone drinking his cold tea. Mally was off on one of her "adventures", The Hare was cooking in the Lady Mirana's kitchen, Chess was doing whatever cats do, and Alice… he couldn't bear to answer that question for himself.

Lady Mirana's gift hadn't worked. Had it? If it did… where was Alice?

Time slipped away, and lost in his thoughts, Hatter forgot even to drink his tea. Life was nothing without Alice, and Hatter's world had started to move at a very sad, slow pace.

He twirled his spoon in his fingers. _Spoon_… Alice had always laughed when the Hare said that. The light was fading, when a small, familiar voice brought him back into reality.

"Hatter?"


	6. Run

**_HI YA! SO, this is short. But I'm back! And so is Alice..._**

* * *

The light was fading, when a small, familiar voice brought the Hater back into reality.

"Hatter?"

He looked up from his cold cup of tea. No one was there.

"Hatter!" Were was this voice coming from?

"Look noge, Hatter!" he looked down. There was Mally, back from one of her adventures unusually early.

"What is it Mally?" he said, depressed.

"Alice! She's back!"

It turned out that Mally was seeking the rumored Jubjub bird when she saw Alice running through the forest towards Marmoreal. Hatter's heart had leap upon hearing this, though Mallyumkun suggested killing her after telling him. He picked Mally up and stuffed her into his pocket then look off running towards Marmoreal. Towards Alice. Towards his Heart's Desire.

*8*

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. It had seemed to take forever, but her heart told her she had reached her destination. She stood at the foot of a looming white castle. She had the strangest feeling she had been then before. She dashed into the structure, into the unknown that was waiting for her.

Inside the palace Alice was surprisingly within a throng of courtiers.

"Is that-"

"Alice?"

"It is!"

"Our champion!"

"She's returned!"

Their eyes grew wide as they whispered amongst themselves.

"_AHH!"_ Alice suddenly cried out. A terrible pain had sprung in her mind. She clasped her hands to her head praying the pain would stop. What was happening to her?

The room started to spin. Memories came flooding back into Alice's mind. She remembered _everything_.

Drained, Alice slid to the floor only to dream of Wonderland.

* * *

_**Did you like? PM me with comments and suggestions! Thanks!**_


End file.
